newideaswikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Tail reboot preview-Lucy's Magic Dance show
This here's a quick preview of a special episode of the Fairy Tail reboot series, Lucy's Magic Dance show, I hope you like it. Plot Summary Lavish and overflowing with deep, rich, feminine movement, Lucy's Magic Dance show is made of nearly 100% belly dance moves and steps. It is gentle, but it will work Lucy heart-Fill-A's body to enhance her muscle tone, flexibility, and fluidity, and promote weight loss. With a special focus on muscle conditioning and elongation, the program works each group of muscles deeply - using carefully built combinations to switch between muscle groups and add intensity to the workout. This spoof of Luscious: The Bellydance Workout features gorgeous music and a beautiful flow undiluted by conventional exercises. Systematically addressing each group of muscles to deliver a total body workout, it creates an entertaining and aesthetically fulfilling dance experience inspiring Lucy and her girlfriends to do their best in executing each move with the proper depth, range of motion, and articulation. A true dance experience as much as a fitness experience, Luscious is beginner level, but it offers you a perspective of challenge and growth. The workout consists of 7 sections, each building consistently upon the dance vocabulary covered in the previous sections through its own series of combinations. The combinations include classic belly dance transitions between steps to help you create the muscle memory to ingrain dance in a girl's body. Lucy's Magic Dance show is an "instructional workout." It introduces the dance vocabulary in a careful, systematic way and contains an extensive tutorial section breaking down each move used in the workout. If this is one of a girl's first steps in belly dance, this program will be a fun introduction to all the basic groups of belly dance moves and transitions. If a girl is a dancer, it's a great way to practice the core of the belly dance technique and vocabulary through functional drills performed in the context of dance combinations and transitions creating an extra layer of muscle memory that isolated drills do not provide. Workout duration - 45 min. Tutorial section - 50 min. The Circles section explores circular belly dance moves. It follows a slow-to-moderate tempo, working both the lower and upper body through isolations. Next is the Infinity Loops section. Together with the stretching and toning impact of every move in this section, infinity loops are the ultimate exercise in fluidity. Undulations maintain the flexibility of a girl's spine and help develop a deep awareness of your core. They are also a challenging full-body muscle-conditioning exercise. The belly dance hip-work section exercises a girl's thighs, glutes, and abdominal muscles. In the Hip Accents section, Lucy and her anime girlfriends will perform traditional belly dance hip moves and then weave them together with the fluid movements: circles, infinity loops, and undulations. Hip-work is what gives belly-dance such vibrancy and party appeal - these steps look great on any dance floor. The Shimmy - that effortless shaking of the hips - is actually hard work! Watch the girls shake their way through a few styles of shimmy, and enjoy the wide range of shimmy flavors. The Body Line section is built of moves involving your total body. It shifts focus from working individual body parts to dance steps that offer the most stretching and give girls a dancerly posture and carriage. The last section is a short dance routine choreographed entirely of the belly dance moves featured in the workout. Category:YTV Category:Anime Category:Belly-dancing girls etc Category:Fairy tail reboot Category:DVDs Category:ADV films Category:VIZ media Category:Animes